


Valerie: a Tangled the Series Fan Character Dump

by matbenetti17



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matbenetti17/pseuds/matbenetti17
Summary: Here's everything to know about my Tangled: the Series Fan Character Valerie. A strong but childish warrior of the Dark Kingdom who dreams to meet again her "siblings" and to start a new life after the disappearance of the Moonstone
Kudos: 7





	1. Valerie's Biography

****

_Valerie is a young and strong woman, raised in the walls of the Dark Kingdom Castle. She arrived to Corona after "Plus est en vous" events. She is stubborn and childish but has a great sense of duty and loyalty. After living on the Great Snowy Mountains for twenty-five years, protecting the way to the Dark Kingdom, she decided to move to Old Corona to start a new and normal life._

**Titles(s)** Member of the Brotherhood (formaly)

 **Alias** Val, Sister (by Adira), Little girl or Sis (by Hector)

 **Weapon(s)** Staff

 **Age** 37

 **Age Appereance** 25

 **Power(s)** Agility and reflexes, martial arts, skilled use of her staff, hand-to-hand combat

 **Outfit** Leather bodice, fur boots and cape

 **Accessories** One cuff, two big belts and a brooch of the Emblem of the Dark Kingdom

 **Personality** Loyal, brave, sensible, kindhearted, adventurous, surly, determined, naive, kinda selfish and childish

 **Likes** Fight training, the sea, the Queen’s stories, listening to the wind,singing andprotecting her loved ones

 **Dislikes** Feeling abandoned, being called “crazy”, scaring people by accident and bears

 **Hair** Platinum blonde large braid

 **Eyes** Greyish purple

 **Home** The Dark Kingdom (formerly), Old Corona (later)

 **Occupation(s)** Protector of the Great Snowy Mountains (formerly)

 **Alignment** Neutral (formerly), Good

 **Marital sta** **tus** Single

 **Relative(s)** Myra (late mother), Stephan (father)

 **Friend(s)** Adira (master/sister figure), Hector (master/brother figure), Quirin (brother-father figure), Varian (brother-like-friend) **,** Dark Kingdom Queen (mother figure), King Edmund,Eugene Fitzherbert, Princess Rapunzel, Lance Strongbow, Kiera and Catalina, Dean (later best friend), Carole (mother-like-friend)

**Physical Appearance  
** Valerie has pretty long and wavy platinum blonde hair, which she always collects in a large braid. Her eyes are a greyish tone of purple, her face is oval shaped and pale. Her nose is long, a little upturned and her lips are thin. She's pretty tall (170 cm/ 5'5''), with broad shoulders, muscular arms and pronounced hips. She has large scars of scratches on her left arm and the Brotherhood tatoo on her right hand. Even though Valerie should be almost forty years old now, her aging process has slowed down after taking oath to the Moonstone (a bit like for the other member of the Brotherhood) and now she looks the same age as Eugene and Cassandra.

When she left the Mountains she was wearing: a white sleeveless shirt, loose-fitting and low-crotch blue trousers, fur boots, a pitch green leather bodice and two big belts. She never separates from her the black cloak with fur collar, her fighting staff, leather cuff and the broach of the Dark Kingdom emblem. All gifted respectively from: King Edmund, Adira, Hector and Quirin.  
  
When she went to live in Old Corona Quirin gifted her two outfits: a new casual one and a dress. The first is a turquoise dress with short skirt and half sleeves, brown trousers and heavy boots. The dress is covered by a long opened corset with puffed sleeves.  
  
The second one (which she used at her first village festival where she met Dean for the first time) is a long white dress with puffed half sleeves, all covered by a red corset attached to a sort of opened long brown skirt. This comes with black slippers.

**Trivia  
** -The scars on her left arm were made by a bear in whose attack she lost one of the cuff that Hector had given her. And that’s why she doesn’t like bears.  
  
-In her stories the Queen often talked about the sea, since then Valerie is fascinated by it and dreams of being able to see it someday.  
  
-The gifts that King Edmund and the Brotherhood gave Valerie before going to the Mountains have a meaning, some linked to what they taught her.  
  
-The red and the purple textiles in her twelve-years-old outfit represents the two most important people in her life: Quirin and the Queen.  
  
-Valerie was inspired by many other characters from other media: Elsa (Frozen), Adora (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power), Daenerys Targaryen (Game of Thrones), Pink Diamond and Pearl (Steven Universe), Astrid Hofferson (How to Train Your Dragon), Korra (The Legend of Korra) and Kagami Tsurugi (Miraculous Ladybug).


	2. Valerie's Backstory

Valerie was a child who was part of the court of the Dark Kingdom. No one really knew who her parents were but she was raised for her first years as a kitchen maid.

One day, when she was about six years old, at a palace dinner while she was serving some servant hit a precious vase but she saved it with great dexterity and agility before it shattered. That night she impressed the members of the Brotherhood who decided to start training her to make her a new member of their group of chosen knights.

But not only they were struck by the little girl, the Queen of the Dark Kingdom from that moment began to take care about Valerie and her education, becoming like a mother figure for her to which she was extremely attached.

So from that day Valerie’s schedule was divided between training with Hector, Adira and Quirin and the lessons with the Queen.

At that time Valerie thought she had found everything she could wish for: masters whom she admired and truly considered as sibilings and a loving figure who treated her like a daughter.

The years passed, Valerie was about twelve years old when something shocked her whole world: when the Queen died because of the power of the Moonstone, after she gave birth to her son and King Edmund decided to drive out all the inhabitants of the castle and to separate the knights of the Brotherhood to protect the Dark Kingdom, Valerie asked him and the Brotherhood members to be able to protect an area close to the Kingdom too.

So they decided to entrust her the Great Snowy Mountains, four perpetually snow-capped peaks located south-west from the Dark Kingdom, sure that she would be safe there since no one would ever venture there trying to reach the Moonstone.

Than, after saying goodbye to her masters with the promise that they would come to see her soon, Hector took her to the mountain retreat that became her home for the next twenty-five years.

On the mountains Valerie patrolled every peak for a while before moving on to the next one and then starting over. Meanwhile she continued with the fight trainings. And with time she stopped waiting for her masters to come…

If she needed food she went down the valley to a small village and people there didn’t ever trust her completely, since they tend to have a very reserved and gruff character.

Many times Valerie came down to the village and many times people there were wary to this strange girl appeared out of nowhere who could, most of the time, easily fight with grown up men and wanders alone on the four peaks. So they started to fear her and to call her “the Crazy Mount Lady”. Despite all that both Valerie and the villagers knew that if they didn't want to have problems they live seconded. For this reason over the years Valerie has developed a fear for other’s judgments and for crowds.

When the Mind Trap was activated by Cassandra at the end of “Race to the Spire” Valerie was also affected by it: she was out in one of her patrol on the mountains peaks but suddently stopped and started to go back down in direction of Corona, blankly passing trough the village. In it the people tried to stop, her noticing her wierd shining eyes, but she started to freak out and attack them savagely since they didn't let her pass. When they finally maneged to block her, they locked her up to prevent her from doing other damage there or to arrive in Corona.

During “Plus est en vous”, when the Mind Trap was activated again, she maneged to escape but chased by the villagers. And when the talisman was destroyed by Edmund its control vanished from Valerie too, but of course the villagers didn’t trust her anymore and they ousted her from the mountains.

Not knowing where to go anymore Valerie started to wander until she reached the walls of Old Corona.

**In Old Corona:**

Now that she knows that the Moonstone is gone Valerie doesn’t have to patrol the way to the Dark Kingdom and she only wants reconcil with her masters and start the normal life she always dreamed of.

Dean, who will help her overcome her fears and will become Val’s best friend. And who knows? Maybe even something more.


	3. Fight Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little thing about one of Valerie's first lessons with Hector (with a colored version of the page I posted some days ago, it was a pain to do too but I don't completely dislike it)
> 
> I said before that Valerie and Hector didn't get along. They have very strong personalities, he didn't completely approved the decision to teach a kid to become a knight and she has always sought the approval of her masters, especially from Hector since he never showed much affection.
> 
> It was after this episode that she started to fear him a little

* * *

"Concentrate!" 

"I-I can't!" Valerie complained panting. "You're too fast!" 

"No, you're the one who is too slow. In sword fighting you have to combine agility and strength. And you don't have either one."

"Well not yet! I'm learning!" she replied promptly. 

"Are you going to always use this excuse not to commit yourself?" 

Valerie stopped for a second "N-no! I just- AH!" She parried Hector's stroke and stepped back. 

"I thought I said concentrate!" Hector kept attacking repeatedly, pushing Valerie towards the wall behind her. 

Valerie stumbled, fell down with a cry and Hector disarmed her with a simple swing. 

Valerie gasped as her sword fell near her. She looked at him in fear and shut her eyes as he approached "Stop please!" 

Hector stopped, looking coldly at her. Then he scratched her cheek with the tip of his blade and she immediately groaned in pain. 

"Do you really think your enemy will stop just because you asked them?! Don't be naive and fight back!" He yelled pointing the sword at her. 

****

Silence fell. Valerie was looking at him trembling as a few small drops of blood fell on her shirt. She knew that she could simply grab her sword and resume the fight but she was paralyzed with fear and dismay, after how Hector had hurt her and how he shouted at her. Quirin and Adira did not teach like that, that was for sure.

He snorted lowering the blade "That's enough for today." And he left the hall. 

Valerie looked down and sniffed.

_'Maybe I'm not cut out for sword fighting...'_

She got up, taking the sword from the ground and went out, to her room.


	4. Complicity

A small episode from when Valerie was little: sometimes she enjoyed playing with the armors of the palace and one day Adira caught her but, as the title says, their complicity between “sisters” was really strong 

Adira was for Valerie an example to follow, the woman she wanted to become in the future: brave and tough

But she also wanted to resemble the Queen: for her kindness and patience

Who knows if she will succeed to be everything like that


	5. Little Deeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little backstory of the portrait of little Valerie and the Dark Kingdom Queen.
> 
> When Val was little she had this issue with Hector: she always felt like he would never truly appreciate her efforts during trainings as Quirin or Adira did. So, as the naive girl she is, she thought that maybe trying to look more like him he would start to trait her a little better.
> 
> But as the Queen says trying to change just to please someone else is not like improve for yourself.
> 
> Valerie remembers all this dialogue years later, after Hector left her on the Snowy Mountains and gifts her the bracelet cuffs.

* * *

During one of their lessons the Queen stopped reading noting that Valerie wasn’t listening.

"Valerie? Is everything all right darling? You look thoughtful, has something happened?"

Valerie shook herself and looked at her "Huh? No, it's nothing... I was just thinking that maybe Master Hector will never like me..." she replied pouting and leaning back the chin on her hand.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because... I've been making my braids like his for days but he still didn't say anything!"

The Queen burst out laughing.

"I-it's not funny!" Valerie protested, a little embarrassed.

"Oh Valerie~ You don't have to worry about things like that, it won't be some braids that will make Hector like you more."

Valerie took one of the braids between her fingers "But in a few days I will have to take the oath to the Moonstone, what if even after that he will still not accept me as one of them? Quirin and Adira did it! Why he still hasn’t?"

"You know, people aren't all the same. Trust is gained over time, only by committing yourself you can prove your worth and then the others will respect you too."

"And how will I understand he's respecting me?"

"You'll understand. Not everyone shows it, but even little deeds counts."

Valerie seemed to think for a moment and then she asked "So I made braids for nothing?"

The Queen giggled "No~ You look very cute like this, keep them till you'll feel the need to."

Valerie smiled "If you like it I think I'll keep them for some more~"

"But remember that it doesn't have to please me or anyone else, it must make you happy." The Queen smiled touching her nose.

Valerie giggled "Okay~"

"Listen, I got an idea, what do you think if we take a portrait together after you took the oath?"

Valerie's eyes lit up "A portrait? Me and you?" She hugged her "My Queen, it would be wonderful~! Thank you~"

She hugged her back "I knew you were going to like it."

"But I'll keep the braids~!"

The Queen smiled softly "As you like dear~"

**:Flashback ends:**

_Little deeds huh?_

Valerie thought looking at the cuffs Hector just gave her and smiled.

_I think this will be fine._

__


	6. Let me See my Queen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's just how I imagined Valerie's reaction to the Dark Kingdom Queen's death

* * *

Valerie was running down the dark hallway. It wasn’t true. It couldn't have really happened.

She had to see her, see with her own eyes even for a moment.

Those words she had just heard from Quirin echoed muffled in her ears: "The baby is safe, but the Queen..."

It was not true! A stupid stone couldn’t have just taken a such loved one away from her!

She felt her heart in her throat and tears escaping down her eyes. Quirin and Adira were chasing her but a low hiss prevented her from understanding their calls, or maybe she just didn't want to listen to them.

She reached the door, ready to open it but Quirin stopped her by grabbing her arm "Valerie stop!"

"N-no! Let me go!" she yelled trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Calm down please, let’s get away from here and I'll explain you everything-"

Valerie spun around and almost growled through tears like a beast in chains "LET ME SEE HER! LET ME SEE MY QUEEN QUIRIN!"

"YOU CAN’T GO THERE! The King ordered that no one can enter!" he retorted trying to impose his voice over.

The door opened and King Edumund thundered over them "What's going on here? I said I didn't want anyone to come."

"I-I’m sorry Your Majesty!” Quirin quickly responded “I was explaining to Valerie that- Valerie wait!"

Valerie took advantage of their distraction to rush into the room.

"Get out RIGHT NOW!" Edmund yelled trying to stop her.

She stopped in front of the figure on the bed.

"I said get out, Valerie." the King coldly said behind her.

Valerie trembled as she slowly brought her hands to her mouth and tears poured down copiously. It was all true, it was a nightmare. The dearest person she knew, the woman she regarded as a mother, who had changed her life... Was gone... And she couldn’t do anything...

She felt heavy legs and a huge boulder on her chest: she fell on her knees, bursting into a desperate cry.

Quirin bent beside her and Valerie hugged him tightly. He looked at her worried and then turned to King Edmund who was looking at them impassively.

Adira approcched and helped Valerie to get up. "Come ‘ere, sister..." she said, accompanying her outside.

Quirin followed them out after bowing and closed the door.

Valerie tried to contain her sobs as she hugged Adira, who looked worriedly at Quirin.

He started to put his hand on Valerie's shoulder "Valerie listen-"

She pushed away his hand as she ran away towords her room.

"Sister! Wait!"

"Let’s just… leave her alone for a while Adira..." Quirin sighed.


	7. I Wanna be Useful too!

Valerie had just come out of her room and she was walking through the silent aisles of the castle.

Her footsteps echoed on contact with the cold floor. It was all too silent, even more than usual. Even if she had shut herself in her room for days after what happened to the Queen, they couldn't all have disappeared.

Or maybe yes?

Her head hurt and her eyes ached after all those tears but she wanted to see Quirin and Adira, and apologize for how she had run away from them a few days before.

She was approaching the end of the corridor when she heard excited voices coming from it, it was Hector and Adira.

She stopped to listen to them around the corner.

_Are they talking about the Sundrop theory again?_

"Does this seem like the moment?!" Quirin intervened at one point "The King has given us a task: to defend the territories bordering the Kingdom from anyone who tries to approach. So, everyone will be assigned an area and-"

Valerie's eyes widened as soon as she heard these words and she came out of her hiding place "W-what do you mean you are assigned an area? Are you leaving?" she asked, not hiding her concern

"Ugh. Didn't she leave with the others?" Hector asked the others in a low voice.

They glared at him in response.

"What?!" he snorted and approached Valerie, putting his hand on her head "Listen, sis," pushed her aside "why don't you let the grown-ups talk?"

"Ouch!" she groaned, "I'm not five anymore, I can talk about the things of the Brotherhood as much as you do!"

"Little brat-"

"Hector." Quirin called him back, approched Valerie and asked gently "How do you feel?"

"A little better thank you... I wanted to apologize for my behavior of the other day..." she replied, looking down.

"Don't worry" he smiled resting his hand on her shoulder "Let me explain what’s going on: King Edmund wants us three to leave the castle-"

"But-"

"Let me finish. I was saying: to leave the castle and defend a territory close to the Dark Kingdom for each of us."

"A-and what about me?" she asked worriedly.

"You? Well, if we accompany you maybe we can reach the caravan of the rest of the court-"

"But I want to come with you!"

"Sister, it's too dangerous." Adira said.

"And then we will have to split up-"

"Then give me an area too!"

"What?! Do you really believe that the King will leave such a task to a stupid little girl?" Hector exclaimed.

Valerie looked down again: maybe Hector was right, but she had to try.

She took courage and opened the door to the room next to them.

"Valerie what are you doing?!"

She entered resolutely "Your Highness. Give me an area to protect."

"What is she doing here? I said everyone had to go!" the King said aching sitting up.

Quirin got in "I'm sorry your Majesty!" he said putting his hand on Valerie's shoulder and trying to drag her out "We'll take her to the rest of the others right away!"

"No!" she yelled freeing herself and getting closer to the bed "Please my King, let me go too! I want to be useful too! I've been trained for years for something like this!"

The King was silent.

"I'm ready! I swore oath to the Moonstone like them, why you still don't trust me?!"

"Valerie! You’re talking to the King!" Quirin scolded her.

"Quirin, if she thinks she can handle this we can't stop her. You have proven your qualities several times Valerie, and my other kights can confirm it. Am I right?" Edmund said looking at Quirin.

"Well yes- But it will be very dangerous and she is very young-"

The King motioned him to come closer.

Quirin looked at Valerie and obeyed.

"Do you know the four peaks of the Snowy Mountains?" He asked whispering in his ear.

"Yes, of course, we have an outpost there. But it is almost uninhabited up there, there’s just a village on the slopes."

"It is an impervious way to go if someone wants to come here but we still need someone to take care of it. If you understand what I mean." He said looking at Valerie out of the corner of his eyes.

Quirin looked at him in surprise "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I am. Valerie we decided to assign you the territory of the Great Snowy Mountains. Do you think you can handle it alone?"

"Sure." she replied promptly.

"It is extremely cold up there, you would be alone among wild animals. And this could last for years!"

"You’re not forced to do this" Quirin added.

Valerie looked at them and smiled "Your Majesty," she came closer and gently took Edmund's hand "I would do anything for my Kingdom."


	8. The Arrival

Valerie was staggering through the forest, heading for the village of Old Corona. She breathed heavily, after the endless hours of travel, holding on to her trusty fighting staff.

She had just leaned against a tree when a voice started calling: “Ruddiger!”

She winced and immediately got in a defensive position but she started to run out of strength, her vision blurred as her eyes narrowed and she had to lean again to the tree.

The young voice continued calling “Ruddiger c’mon! Where are you? We have to get back home!”

The raccoon left his hideout and ran to him.

“There you are, little rascal! May I know where you have been-?” suddenly there was a dull thud not far from them, Varian winced and wispered “Did you heard that too?”

Ruddiger nodded and ran towards the noise.

“Wait!” he started running after him “We don’t even know what was it!” He arrived in a glade and on the ground near the raccoon there was an unconscious person, he rushed over and knelt down “Hey! Are you okay?! Miss?” Varian turned the girl around and noticed the mark on her hand “That- That’s the symbol of the Dark Kingdom…” the boy looked at Ruddiger, who nuzzled the girl’s cheek making her groan.

“Stay here with her, Ruddiger!” he said standing up “I’ll go get some help!” and run back to the walls of Old Corona.

* * *

“You did well calling us, Varian. But was it a good idea to bring her inside the walls? We dunno who this person is and what’s her relation to the Dark Kindom.” Rapunzel said as they were standing near the bed with the girl on it.

“Yeah I know, but she wasn’t present during the Brotherhood attack on Corona. So maybe she’s not part of it.”

“That mark says otherwise, hairstripe-” Eugene said pointing the woman’s hand abandoned on the bed sheets.

“She needed help! And even if she’s part of the Brotherhood she can’t be dangerous anymore, right?” Varian asked worried.

“Have you seen the staff she came with?”

The princess glared him “Eugene!” and then smiled at Varian “I’m sure she won't give us any problem”

In that moment someone opened the door of the room.

“Dad!”

“So the voices of the villagers are true. You took a stranger inside Old Corona.”

Varian chuckled nervously “W-well that’s a possibility~”

Quirin sighed getting in “We will talk about this later…” Quirin's eyes widened as he saw the girl on the bed and he stepped back bewildered “Valerie..?”

“You know her, Quirin?” Rapunzel asked.

“O-of course… is she okay?” he asked visibly concerned.

“Yes, it seems she only needed some rest. But we still don't know why she’s here.”

“Something must have happened up there…” he mumbled to himself.

“You know where she came from? She seemed exhausted, she must have walked for days.”

“Do you know the Great Snowy Mountains, princess? They are four perennially snow-capped peaks located northeast from here. As a member of the Brotherhood Valerie’s job was to protect the mountains to make sure that no one could get close to the Dark Kingdom.”

“Wait wait- She’s a member of the Brotherhood too?!” Eugene asked.

“She took oath to the Moonstone like us years ago. She lived in the Dark Kingdom and she was really close to your mother, Eugene. The Queen.”

Suddenly Valerie began to mutter in her sleep and Quirin promptly took her hand “Valerie? Valerie are you okay? Can you hear me?”

Valerie slowly opened her eyes “H-huh?” her eyes widened shooked and they immidiatly filled with tears “Q-Quirin..?” she hugged him tightly “Quirin it’s you! Oh I thought I would never see you again!” she sobbed.

He held her close, looking at others worried.

“T-they- They were following me! I-I didn't know where to go!” she continued “I didn't want to do those things but they didn’t let me pass!”

“Valerie… Valerie calm down and tell me who ‘they’ are.”

She sniffled shivering “T-the people of the village! She told me I had to get to Corona for the war”

“She’s probably talking about Cassandra, the Mind Trap must have effected her too” Eugene intervened.

Valerie wiped her tears “Who are these people?” she asked Quirin looking wirely at them.

“They are friends, don’t worry” Quirin smiled.

“Hi Valerie~ I’m Princess Rapunzel and they are Eugene, my fiance and Varian, our Royal Engineer. He found you in the forest. We are all really happy to meet you and we would like to hear your story~”

She looked uncertain at Quirin, who smiled and nodded “O-okay…”

* * *

“I used to live in the palace once. The Brotherhood started to train me when I was only six. Quirin, Adira and Hector tought me everything I know” she said smiling at Quirin.

He smiled back than continued: “Twenty five years ago, when King Edmund ordered all the inhabitants to leave the castle to protect them from the power of the Stone, we as his knights were divided to defend the various areas around the Dark Kingdom. And even if she was still young, the King and I decided to give Valerie a place too.”

“I felt I had to make myself useful too for my Kingdom” she added smiling.

“So why did you come here?” Varian asked.

“One day someone activated the Mind Trap, you said her name is Cassandra right?”

The others nodded.

“Well with that talisman you can take control over everyone who took oath to the Moonstone and that affected me too. I was on one of my patrols when Cassandra commanded to join her in Corona, so I obeyed and got down from the mountain. On its slopes there is a village and well… let’s say that I and its inhabitants don’t get along. When they tried to stop me… I fought back under the Mind Trap control… I-I didn't mean to hurt them, it was stronger than me…”

“And then what happened?”

“I managed to escape, but they chased me for a while until they changed their plan. I think they got tired of me and got back to their village. One day I think I felt that the connection with the talisman had been broken-”

“That’s true, the Mind Trap was destroyed.” Eugene confirmed.

“So I thought right…”

“And the Moonstone was sent away as the Sundrop.” Rapunzel added.

“The Sundrop is real?! So Adira theory was right…”

“Well that’s a pretty funny and long story~”

“We will tell you everything but now you have to rest. You will have very much to know while you’re here.” Quirin said with a smile.

“Wait- Here?” Valerie asked.

“Well yes? Don’t you wanna stay?”

“Here with you?”

“With me and my son Varian”

“H-he’s your son?!”

“Why? I didn’t tell that before?”

“No!”

“Strange I thought I did it… It must be because I’m so happy to see you again~”

“And you tell me something like this in that way?! I thought Brotherhood knights couldn’t get marry or have children.”

“Well yes, I’m not a knight anymore since when I decided to live here.”

“Y-you- Sorry, I don't think I understood… You’re not what?”

“Valerie it’s not the end of the world”

“That's what you say…” she muttered getting up from the bed.

“Wait! What are you doing? You have to rest!”

Valerie had put on her boots “Sorry, but I won’t stay here with a traitor!” she yelled grabbing her things.

She was about to get to the door when Varian blocked her “What did you said about my dad?!”

She looked coldly at him “Don’t get in my way, kid.”

“Son, don’t worry. Valerie, now calm down and let’s talk.”

“I have nothing to do with you anymore!”

“Listen, you probably can’t understand my decision of leaving the Brotherhood, but there’s a good reason! I had keep the people away from the black rocks here to the protect the Kingdom. And if you’re mad because I didn’t came to visit you, belive me, I would have liked to!”

"So why you never did?! I waited as YOU told me! For twenty five years! While you were here, living a normal life, I was in a snowy hell! And you didn't even bother to tell me you had a son! How many things have you hidden from me?! Brother?"

A dark silence fell in the room.

"And I bet you never said anything to him." Valerie added.

Quirin remained silent looking down.

"Tsk. Why am I not surprised?" she started to go out.

He grabbed her arm "Valerie, I couldn't come to you and leave Corona-"

"It seems to me that after betraying us you could do as you wanted." she glared at him "You’re married after all."

Quirin tightened her arm slightly "Don't put my family into this Valerie!"

She spun around, freeing herself from his grip "We were your family! Wasn’t the Brotherhood enough for you?! Wasn't I enough for you?!"

"You know very well that’s not like that Valerie! I would have come looking for you but I couldn't-!"

"So why did you promise me then?!” tears began to fall from her eyes as she was talking “A-Adira and Hector had promised... YOU PROMISED QUIRIN!" Valerie approached pointing the finger at him and making him back away "Did you do it to give me false hopes?! You thought that just because I was young, I wasn’t able to manage it?!" She stopped as soon as Quirin ended up hitting a chair behind him.

She looked fiercely at him "Well, you were wrong. And now leave me alone." She went to the door and opened it "As you always have…" she added before leaving.

Quirin dropped into the chair shooked.

“Dad!” Varian rushed over him “What the hell is her problem?!”

“And I thought Cassandra was the one with a bad temper!”

Quirin sighed rubbing his temple “Believe me Eugene, she has all the reasons for being so mad at me… She’s right, I had promise…”

“That’s not an excuse to treat you like that!” protested Varian.

“I kwow her very well son, she’s not a bad person. We just wanted to protect her giving her the Snowy Mountains and instead we made everything more complicated!”

“I’ll go talk to her”

“Wait Sunshine, are you sure about this? You don't know her that well”

“Don’t worry” Rapunzel smiled and run out the door.

* * *

Rapunzel was running after Valerie who had get out of the house and was walking away "Valerie! Valerie wait! Where are you going?"

"Back to the Snowy Mountains."

"But you no longer have to protect the Dark Kingdom! The Moonstone is gone!"

"It is my place."

"Okay but do you really want to get back there? After how those people treated you why don't you want to stay here?"

Valerie sighed sitting on a rock "With all due respect, princess, you don't know how it feels like..."

"Oh believe me I know very well." Rapunzel said sitting next to her and resting a hand on her arm "Valerie you have a chance to start over"

"I have no intention of staying here with him."

"Okay Quirin made some mistakes-"

"He abandoned me!"

"But he is not only one, from what I understood"

Valerie looked down "Yeah..." she got up and started walking away "I don’t wanna talk anymore."

"Wait!" Rapunzel got up too "I just wanna help you!"

Valerie stopped and turned "Fine! Then tell me, your highness: how does it feel like when you realize that you have been stabbed in the back by people you loved most?!"

Rapunzel stood silent and looked down.

"As I imagined." Valerie said and started walking again.

"You feel... betrayed and alone... afraid.”

Valerie stopped and looked at her.

“You realize that you are the one who gave them the chance to betray, because you trusted them or were too blinded by the opinion you had of them to see what they were doing to you... But Valerie your situation is different! They love you! Quirin said they wanted to protect you!"

“Leaving me alone on a mountain?!"

"You wanted that too!"

"They never came back!"

"So why you did?! Why did you come here?!

At her words Val shut her eyes and clenched her fists "I DON’T KNOW!” she sighed “I-I don’t know… I was scared, I wasn’t thinking… I was happy at first when I saw that Quirin was fine, but then the anger and resentment overwhelmed me and I said those things! I’m sad because he preferred all this to the Kingdom!” she lowered her eyes “To me…” She got back to her and sat down again “They were everything to me, I wanted their approval more than anything. They all did so much for me... Disappointing my masters and my King is not an option. But now I did! I ran away when I should have stayed in my place! I was too afraid of hurting someone else because of that talisman... At first I tried to fight its control, really I did, but I gave up because I had never felt so close to my brothers like that in the past twenty five years...” Val smiled wistfully at her “It's crazy, huh? How can I be so selfish?! I put my happiness before the others!” she put her face in hands “And you don't know how much I hate myself because of this..."

"You don't have to be so hard on yourself... You have the right to be happy like anyone else, I changed my life on a whim but it was worth it because I understood that I could have better and you too can! You can stay here and start again~"

"H-here? You mean-?"

"Here or in Corona, where ever you’ll like~"

"I-I dunno princess... Quirin must be really angry after how I treated him…"

Quirin’s voice came from behind them "You’re right."

Valerie jumped up and turned "Quirin!” she got closer to him “Quirin I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-"

He stopped her "But I'm not angry at you. What you said before is true, I preferred a normal life to the Brotherhood one. Sometimes you make selfish choices to satisfy your happiness and believe me when I tell you that you should have done that too... I hoped that you did that too. Going back to you frightened me because it would have been like facing my past. And only now that I see you here in front of me and I realize how long I delayed it, I regret not being able to face my mistakes. For all this I ask your forgiveness, Valerie..."

"I-I-"

"There’s another thing: it doesn't matter that you left your area, you didn't disappoint me at all. I am proud of you now that you are a strong and independent woman exactly like when you were a loyal and stubborn child~"

She began to tear up "Q-Quirin I... I love you so much brother!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck.

He smiled and hugged her back "Me too Valerie"

"Sorry for before!" she sobbed.

"Don't worry, really... You’re safe now, I promise" he replied brushing her hair.

She chuckled between the hiccups "I-I hope for you that this isn’t like your last promise~"

"Not this time~"


	9. Dean's Biography

****

_Dean is quite and shy, always helping others. That's exactly why he and Valerie will become best friends when she'll arrive to Old Corona. He's a music lover and an hard worker. He'll end up having a huge crush on Valerie from the start, which he hopes to find the courage to confess some day._

**Alias** D, Loser (by Val)

 **Age** 34

 **Birthday** 21st June

 **Personality** Shy, kind, responsable, protective, caring, calm and clumsy ****

 **Likes** Music, spending time with Valerie, taking care of his mother ****

 **Dislikes** Risky stuff, seeing Val sad

 **** **Hair** Black afro buzz

 **Eyes** Dark Brown

 **Home** Old Corona

 **Occupation(s)** Merchant

 **Alignment** Good

 **Marital status** Single

 **Relative(s)** Carole (mother), Malik (late father)

 **Friend(s)** Valerie (best friend/crush), Varian, Quirin, Eugene Fitzherbert, Princess Rapunzel, Lance Strongbow, Kiera and Catalina

 **Voice Actor** Elijah Kelley

**Physical Appearance  
** Dean has curly black hair, styled in an afro buzz. His eyes are a pretty dark brown, his skin is a deep bronze tone, he has thick eyebrows and some freakles on the cheeks. He is slightly taller than Valerie (174 cm/ 5'7''), with a wide chest and peculiar big hands.

His outfit consists of a long-sleeved gauze shirt, a brown vest, long old trousers and boots.

**Trivia  
** -Dean was inspired by many other characters from other media: Bow (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power), Naveen (The Princess and the Frog), Steven (Steven Universe), Sunny (Strange Magic), Dean Thomas (Harry Potter), Benson (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts), Luka (Miraculous Ladybug) and Finn (Star Wars).


	10. Dean's Backstory

When that girl arrived in the house of the village leader, Dean didn’t know that his life would be turned upside down. He had always lived a peaceful life in Old Corona, working hard and taking care of his blind mother, but when he met Valerie at that village festival he already knew that she was special and funny too, in her own way.

They soon became very great friends and Dean bent over backwards to help Valerie with her crowds fear. He became her moral support and a shoulder to cry on.

He found her story fascinating and her energy addictive. And that often led him in her strange enterprises, even if he didn’t complitly liked them he realized that the only thing he wanted was to make Valerie happy…

When his affection had turned into love, Dean tried in every way to demonstrate his feelings. But his shyness and clumsiness have always rowed against him. Not to mention that Valerie has never noticed anything even if it was obvious. Who knows if he will ever be able to plead.


	11. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time we are talking about when Valerie met her first friend in Corona, Dean.
> 
> Y'all should know him and his huge crush on her now, but let's see it started.
> 
> It all started with a brand new dress and town festival in Old Corona, Val is now living with Quirin and Varian for a couple of weeks but she's still a little wary with the other villagers.

"I'm ready"

Quirin looked up the stairs and smiled "You look wonderful~"

Valerie was standing there in brand new dress "I look stupid."

Varian came in "Isn't that mum's old dress?"

"Yeah, I got it fixed for her"

Valerie came down the stairs "Quirin do I really have to dress like this?"

"You don't want to come to the festival dressed like you had just come down from a mountain right?"

"Haha very funny. C'mon! It's just a stupid village festival, not an invitation to the castle!"

"You would go dressed as always even if you were invited to have tea with the queen~" Varian said passing behind them.

Val glared him “Quirin, why can't I stay home? I'd embarrass you!"

"Hey, if she's not coming I won't come either! I have a lot of stuff to do in the laboratory!" Varian protested.

"You two will come. End of the story."

"Fine." snorted Varian going back to his lab.

"You know very well that I can’t miss it and I would like you to be there too. After all it could be a nice way to introduce you to the rest of the village, Valerie"

She sat down at the kitchen table "I will make some disaster, I can feel it. I don't even remember the last festival I went to!"

"You’ll be doing great, just don't worry too much and have fun." Quirin said before going to the other room.

Val sighed "Have fun..."

* * *

Valerie was looking around near a large table for the drinks “This is a bad idea. And this dress is not helping!” she grumbled pulling up the hem of the dress from under her shoes.

Meanwhile a guy went there to get a drink, without she noticing him.

Varian was dancing with the other villagers when he yelled at Valerie to overtake the music “Val! Come dance with us~”

“N-no thanks Varian, I don't dance”

“Oh c'mon! Dean, convince her!”

Valerie looked at the man near her. He was slightly taller than him and with quite big shoulders and hands. He must have been roughly her age.

“Varian I don’t think the Miss wants to, don’t insist” the guy said with a smile.

“Don’t give her slack Dean, or she’ll end up breaking you something~”

Valerie blushed brightly "VARIAN!"

“Bye~” Varian said getting back to dance.

Dean chuckled and looked at Valerie "Breaking me something, huh?"

"D-don't listen to him, he's exaggerating"

"Don’t worry" he smiled shyly getting a step closer to her "I like tough girls~"

Valerie looked surprised at him and smiled.

* * *

"Wait wait let me get this straight: you fought with a bear when you were only twelve years old?!"

"Yeah and it was just the first time~" Val replied sipping from her mug.

"And with wolves too?!"

Valerie nodded smiling.

"Wow! That's insane! You must be stronger than any man in this village!" Dean exclaimed.

"Mhmm yeah. And probably more than you~" she smirked.

"Ohoh well you’re pretty confident, that's for sure~"

While they were talking a guy came up behind Val and tapped his finger on her shoulder "Do you wanna dance miss~?"

She jerked, dropping her mug and spun around grabbing his wrist tightening it vigorously.

“O-ouch! What the-?!” The guy yelled confused.

Everyone turned to look at them and the musicians stopped playing.

Valerie's eyes widened and she immidiatly left his arm “I-I… I’m sorry-”

Quirin came up worried “Valerie?”

She turned at him trembling, she stepped back and then ran away.

“Wait!” Quirin called her.

“Valerie!” Dean went after her.

* * *

Dean was walking looking around, he was out of Old Corona now “Valerie? Valerie where are you?” There was a hill just outside the village, where he finally saw Valerie sitting and he immidiately joined her on top “What are you doing here?” he asked sitting next to her.

“You too saw what happend…” she replied clutching her knees to her chest.

“It was an accident Valerie. C’mon! Let’s get back to the party”

“I-I don’t feel confortable with crowds! I’m scared of them…”

“You are scared? You’re a kickass warrior! They should be scared of you!”

“That’s the problem! I’m so sick of scaring people! People judge. And if you make a mistake… you’re marked for ever…”

Dean stayed in silence for while and then smiled sweetly at her “You told me you came here to start a new life, you have to overtake this fear! You can’t run away for ever!”

“I’ve run away my all life anyway…”

“Well that ends today!” he exclaimed confidently.

“What do you mean?”

“I will help you! Tomorrow I’ll bring you with me to Corona, you’ll realize that this fear can’t knock you down!” he smiled shyly at her “For what I understood, you are stronger then this.”

Valerie smiled back “Thank you Dean. I would love to come with you~”

He blushed a little and looked away “S-so do you wanna go back to the festival?”

“There’s no rush~” she said calmly “There’s a beautiful view here afterall”

Dean looked in front of them, where the sun was starting to set “Yeah, you’re right~”

They stood there talking and joking for more than an hour, like they have known each other forever.

“It’s getting dark, we should get back now. Quirin and Varian must be worried about me.” Valerie sighed looking at the village behind them.

“Oh wait!” Dean put on her head a flower crown that he had made while they were talking “Here~” he smiled and got up “Let’s go” he held out his hand.

Valerie took his hand and got up too "I dunno Dean…” she smiled amused as some small flowers fell through her hair “Are these flowers necessary?"

He looked at her enraptured for a little and then shook himself up, blushing brightly “Y-you can take them off if you want”

“Mhmm maybe later” she shrugged and started walking towards the village.

“H-hey! Wait for me!” he followed her.

“You know, you are quite nice Dean! We should be friends~”

“I don’t have to worry about you breaking me something right~? he asked amused.

“I can’t promise~” she smirked and punched his arm.

“Ouch! Why did you do that?!”

She started running down the hill “I’ll wait for you at the village, you snail!”

He stood looking confused at her, than smiled and started chasing her “Not if I get there first!”


	12. Journey to Corona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with another part of the story
> 
> It takes place the day after the festival in Old Corona (so after Valerie and Dean's first meeting)
> 
> We're now are in Varian's house and someone is already quite active around the cookers for the first breakfast.

"Good morning guys~ It's almost ready." Valerie cheerfully greeted while mixing a dough in a bowl.

"You are in a good mood today." Quirin said as he went down the stairs.

Varian was following him "It’s strange after the poor figure you made yesterday at the festival-" Suddenly a dirty wooden spoon came to his face and he covered his nose groaning "OUCH!"

"When will you learn that I have a good aim, Varian?"

"Please don’t start to fight again. Valerie, come and clean this mess." Quirin said calmly.

"Okay okay sorry, but he started." Valerie knelt down to clean with a rag while they sat at the table "Oh, before I forget, I won’t be here this morning but I should be back for lunch"

"And where do you wanna go? Outside the walls again?"

"Actually I wanted to go to Corona with Dean."

Varian stood up "You’re going to Corona? Can I come with you? I have to do some repairs at the castle."

"Of course, no problem!"

"Great! Give me five minutes and I’m ready!" Having said that he took a slice of bread and ran to his laboratory.

"Are you sure it's a good idea Valerie?" Quirin asked "You’ve never been there alone, and after what happened yesterday-"

Val smiled "But I won’t be alone! Dean will be there too~ It was his idea to go, he wants to show me how his job works."

"It seems good to me but stay with him."

She annoyed put her hands on the hips "What are you worried about? That I could get lost? The center of Corona doesn't seem that big."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to make any trouble."

"The one at the festival was an accident! I apologized to that guy several times when I came back!"

"I understand but you have to be careful. With your reflexes you risk to scare someone who maybe doesn't want to do anything to you, like yesterday."

She snorted "Fine. I’ll let the guard down."

"Good. Remember that nobody here wants to hurt you."

* * *

"Here we are. Welcome to Corona~" Dean exclaimed as the cart passed along the bridge that connected the island to the mainland.

"I’ve already been here but it’s always amazing to see."

When they crossed the bridge Varian got down the cart "Thank you for the ride Dean! I have to go, the princess is waiting for me. Have fun Val!"

"We’ll meet again here at eleven to get back! Don’t be late!"

"I can’t promise~!" And he run to the castle.

"You two really look like brother and sister." Dean said as he lead the cart into the town.

"Who? Us? You can't even imagine how much we fight."

"Well, I dunno much about siblings but I think that fights are pretty normal. Didn't you and the members of the Brotherhood argue with each other?"

"Let's say quite a bit…"

"You don’t wanna talk about that, I get it. We are here to make you happy now." He smiled at her.

Valerie smiled back "Can you explain me what a merchant does?" She asked after a while.

"Yeah: well I travel inside the walls of the kingdom, between the three villages and Corona, to export the products of Old Corona or to look for items that other inhabitants need but cannot pick up on their own because they are too busy working. In return they give part of the harvest to me and my mother."

"You live with her?"

"Yes, her name is Carole."

"And what work she does?"

"She doesn’t work anymore, she went blind shortly after my father died…"

"O-oh sorry! I-I didn’t mean-"

"Don’t worry, I was pretty young but I had to start working hard to help her in someway."

"You are such a loving son~"

Dean blushed embarrassed "I-I just do my best~ Here! This is the center of Corona." He got down, tied the horse and helped her, taking her hand. "I have to run some errands, you can take a look around until I'm done and then I’m all yours milady."

"Ughh! Don’t call me like that~! I’m not a lady at all."

"Okay okay mighty knight~ Don't go too far" He lastly said before entering in a shop.

"Yes mom~"

* * *

After a while Valerie started to smell a scent of food coming down a street and, intrigued, she began to follow it. Arrived in front of a bakery she looked through the window and got inside.

"Hi there miss" a low voice said from behind her. The owner was really tall and buff and with a odd horned helmet.

Valerie smiled, he smeed friendly after all "Hi"

"Do you want something?"

"Yeah, why not?" She approached the counter.

"Are you new in Corona? I’ve never seen you before."

"Yes I moved in Old Corona recently." She replied, looking around.

"Ohh you must be the girl form the mountain! The princess told me about you, you live with Varian right?"

She nodded "You know princess Rapunzel?"

"Everyone here knows her! She helps me a lot with the bakery."

"That’s really kind of her, you must be really good friends."

"We've known each other before she found out she was the lost princess. Do you know the story?"

"They explained me it broadly but it is really incredible: how the Sundrop had given her magic hair and how she managed to lose and repurchase them in such a short time… And all the troubles and difficulties you all have gone through…"

"But now that the Sundrop and the Moonstone have been sent away everything is fine."

"Yeah… I just wish I could do something…"

"Do what?"

"I dunno, everytime I hear this story I fell a little useless…" Val sighed and left the money on the counter "Sorry sir I didn’t mean to bore you."

"Just call me Attila, miss." He said giving her the bag of bread.

"Thank you. I’m Valerie by the way."

In that moment Dean run into the bakery "Here you are Val! Hi Attila. Why are you here? I told you stay near the cart!"

"Sorry Dean but there was this delicious smell of bread and I couldn’t resist. Do you want some~?"

"Please don't wander off, I promised Quirin I'd keep an eye on you."

She snorted "How boring you two are! I’m not five years old anymore! It was a pleasure to meet you Attila, I’ll come here very often to buy your delicious treats~ Let’s go Dean." She left the shop.

"W-wait up!" Dean sighed "It would take a leash to hold down that girl."

"You like her, don’t you?"

His eyes widend and he started to stutter "W-what?! N-no! I have to go get her! See ya!" and he run off.

* * *

While Val and Dean were walking through the streets many people greeted him "You seem to know everyone here." She observed while chewing a piece of bread.

"With my job knowing people is basical."

Valerie looked down "It’s easy to see that you are used to people company…"

"Well, you didn't seem to have problems with Attila."

"He looks nice but probably it’s because he doen’t know me fully…"

"Don't you think you're too melodramatic? Not all people judge so superficially, what can you do so awful?"

"Maybe you too don’t know me that much either, Dean. Believe me I'm not proud of what I did in the past."

"What are you are talking about?"

She went on walking, in silence.

Dean stopped. "Val what did you do?" he worredly asked.

"Long story short: I had to fight with the villagers of the mountain to get down, I was in control of some strange artifact of the Dark Kingdom that told me to come to Corona" and she started walking again.

"W-wait what?!" he ran to reach her.

"Listen, the important thing is that now that object was destroyed as the Moonstone, I don't want to have anything to do with that magical stuff anymore! And I want to show people that I'm not dangerous…"

"…But you are scared of their judgment." he said completing her sentence.

"Exactly, that's why I immediately accepted to come here with you. When you said you wanted to help me I was so impressed with your generosity and determination, that I think I started to reevaluate everyone around me. And we know each other for just a day! Think of all the good that you can do to me staying together more!"

Dean blushed brightly at those words "W-well I just tried to make you feel welcome-"

"And you did, I really hope everyone here is just like you. Oh heavens this bread is so good! Are you sure you don’t want some?"

He smiled "Maybe later."

* * *

Valerie noticed some citizens happily dancing in the square and got closer to see "You all seem to like dancing a lot here."

"I save time not asking you if you wanna try, right?" Dean ironically asked after a while.

"Don’t get me wrong, I love music but dancing… it’s not for me."

"May I ask you why?"

Valerie remained silent, thinking of those rare festivals in the Dark Kingdom castle. She used to like them so much…

"Val?"

…But Dean’s voice roused her from her thoughts "I-it’s not important, don’t worry." She smiled "I like when you call me just Val!" she exclaimed then to change the topic.

"O-oh sorry if i didn't ask for your permission first, it's just that it comes more natural like that" he said embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don’t worry, I said I like it after all" she said gently nudging him.

"If you like music I could make you listen something that I composed."

"You play an instrument?"

"Let's say I enjoy myself sometimes."

"I’d love to hear you play something! Why don't we ask them if they can lend you an instrument?" she pointed a group of men playing across the square.

"I don't know if it's a good idea-"

But Valerie wasn’t listening anymore, she took his arm and strode towards the musicians "Sorry good sirs, my friend here would love to play something with you. Could any of you give him an instrument for a while?"

The men looked at each other perplexed, then one spoke up "All right, why not? What do you play son?"

"Uhm… the lute." Dean answered uncertainly.

"Hey Jeb, can you lend him yours?"

"Of course! Let’s see what you can do." The man said getting up and putting the instrument in Dean’s hands.

"C’mon Dean!" Val incited him.

He looked at her and it seemed to him to be invested by a great energy "Follow me guys, you should know this one." and he began to play a popular song, which the others joined immediately.

Within seconds the square was filled with people singing and dancing, everyone seemed so happy and in peace, that was almost unreal to Valerie. She closed her eyes and let herself be carried away by those sweet notes, she would have liked to know the words to sing along them.

That song reminded her of many happy carefree moments of her childhood, very distant but also well imprinted in her mind. When she reopened her eyes the whirlwind of voices and colors around made her smile without even realizing it.

Dean had looked at her for a while before the song ended, she seemed absent but happy so he didn't worry about it at first.

"You sure get around son!"

"Thank you, it was fun playing with you." Dean said returning the lute "Next time I’ll bring mine. Thanks again."

"You were great Dean! How did you learn to play like that?" Valerie asked as they were returning to the chart.

"It was my dad, he loved music and was very talented."

"Looks like he was a really great person."

"Oh yeah he was amazing… do you know anything about your parents?"

"Actually no, but I think they worked in the Dark Kingdom castle. Maybe in the kitchens."

"Maybe Quirin knows something about them."

"I don’t think so, I asked him once but he couldn't answer me so I’ve never gave it much weight." she said with a shrug.

They reached Dean’s cart, got on and went towards the bridge.

"Here’s Varian!"

"Hey guys! Where have you been?" Varian asked jumping in "I've been waiting here as you told me!"

"Sorry kid, we had a party to attend." Dean said with a blink at Valerie, to which she giggled.

"Wait you were at the party in the square? Why didn't you call me?!" Varian protested.

Val smirked "Wasn't the royal engineer busy~?"

"Well yes but I wanted to come too!"

"You’re too nerd kiddo."

"Speak for yourself!" Varian put a hand in her face and they began to squabble.

Dean smiled resignedly, shaking his head "This is gonna be a looong journey~"


	13. Siblinghood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine them living together
> 
> A fight a day at least :'D
> 
> You can't see him but outside the frame there's Quirin wondering what he did wrong for having to babysit these two
> 
> But after all they get quite along

_"Just give me back my cape Varian."_

__


	14. Carole's Biography

_Carole is the nice and cheerful mother of Dean. She lives with him in Old Corona and like him will become a great friend of Valerie, and even a landmark for female matters. Although she has gone completely blind soon after her husband Malik death she doesn't like to lose heart or cry on herself, she has a sprightly temper and she never misses an opportunity to embarrass her son, even unwittingly._

**  
  
Age** 52   
  
**Birthday** 6th March

 **Personality** Cheerful, sarcastic, tattler, gossipy, a little proud and touchy

 **Likes** Tea, cozy armchairs and to stitch

 **Dislikes** Summer hot days, feeling a burden on others and being called "old"

 **Outfit** Red corset, long red skirt and black ankle boots

 **Accessories** Red bandana, chocker and wedding ring 

**Hair** Curly black (turning grey) chignon

 **Eyes** Brown (gone blind)

 **Home** Old Corona 

**Occupation(s)** Seamstress (formerly)

 **Alignment** Good

 **Marital Status** Widowed

 **Relative(s)** Malik (late husband), Dean (son) 

**Friend(s)** Valerie, Quirin and Varian

 **Voice Actress** Phillipa Soo

**Physical Appearance  
** Carole has curly black, by now turning grey hair, tied in a messy chignon. Her eyes were brown before becoming blind, her skin is a deep bronze tone, she has thick eyebrows and lips. She is quite short and thin with small hands and feet.

She wears a white shirt, a red corset, a long red skirt and black ankle boots. She also wear a red bandana on the head, a choker and her golden wedding ring.

**Trivia  
** -Carole was inspired by many other characters from other media: Eudora (The Princess and the Frog), Sarah (Treasure Planet), Tiarè (Princesses of the Kingdom of Fantasy: Book Series), Sabine Cheng and Alya Césaire (Miraculous Ladybug), Pam (original character)


	15. Myra's Biography

_Myra is Valerie's mother and, just like her father, Valerie never knew anything about her. Myra was a gentle and charming dancer belonging to a nomadic tribe of merchants from a distant desertic kingdom. Stephan, a researcher and adventurer, fell in love with her and together they gave birth to a little girl. Valerie had never wondered who her parents were but after settling in Old Corona she decided to deepen her past by asking Quirin if he knew more, with no success. But from that moment She began to have strange dreams..._

**  
  
Age** 19 (56)  
  
 **Outfit** Lavander blouse and long white skirt   
  
**Accessories** Purple bow, golden bracelets and belts  
  
 **Hair** Honey blonde **  
  
****Eyes** Brown  
  
 **Home** Unknown desert kingdom (formerly), Zyhrat Tribe  
  
 **Occupation(s)** Dancer   
  
**Alignment** Good  
  
 **Marital status** Engaged  
  
 **Relative(s)** Stephan (partner), Valerie (daughter) 

**Physical Appearance  
** Myra was tall and slender, with beautiful tanned skin, brown eyes and peculiar honey blonde hair for her ethnicity. Her face was oval shaped, her nose long (which Valerie inherited from her), thick brown eyebrows and a flaw near the neck.

Her outfit consisted in a short lavander blouse, a long white skirt opened on the front. She wasn't used to wear shoes but she loved to show off the many gold jewels created by her father. And she always tied her hair behind her back with a large purple bow.

**Trivia  
** -Myra was inspired by many other characters from other media: Falbalà (Asterix), Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Jasmine (Aladdin), Samah (Princesses of the Kingdom of Fantasy: Book Series), Emilie Agreste (Miraculous Ladybug), Iduna (Frozen), Amalthea (The Last Unicorn) and Dawn (original character).


End file.
